Last Sacrafice What should have happened!
by Ozera's Girl
Summary: What should have happened at the end of Last Sacrifice. Story starts three months after the book ends. Can Rose get over the betrayal from the one she holds dearest?  AdrianxRose ElenaxDamien ChristophexDru
1. Chapter 1

I'm free; I broke the bond with Lissa. Adrian and I were...well we aren't friends but we were civil, and that was good. I was with the man of my dreams; I was happy and in love with Dimitri my soul mate.

I was lying in bed with Dimitri one morning, when he reached over to me and kissed my neck. I felt completely loved, my heart filled with joy, suddenly though I felt a sharp piercing pain shoot into my neck, and then bliss kicked in. I melted into pure joy of a vampire bite, unable to think unable to move...

"GET OFF OF HER." The front door swung open and a voice filled with power filled the room, the bliss stoped as the fangs pulled away from my neck, I looked up at the vampire that had just bitten me and that's when I saw his face. Dimitri. My Dimitri a Strigoi? What?

"Let he go." I looked at the man standing in the door, Adrian, he was alone and he looked dangerous, I mean, scary dangerous...not Adrian like at all, and, I have to say I kind of liked it.

Dimitri got off the bed. "Ok," he whispered slowly his eyes never leaving Adrian.

"Stand over there," Adrian pointed to the side of the apartment furthest away from me. Dimitri obeyed and walked over there in a rush.

I sat up in bed my neck drizzling blood, it slowly running down my shoulders onto the pearl white sheets. "What's going on?" I demanded.

"He's a Strigoi, Rose." Adrian replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Only, it wasn't.

"Adrian look." I pointed to the ray of light coming in from the window, it was shining straight onto Dimitri. Strigoi couldn't go out during the day, because they burn in the sunlight. "He is in the sun, he was Strigoi but Lisa saved him, remember?"

That's when I looked at Dmitri's face, his mouth had a ring of blood around it, "Wait what?" I said. "This isn't possible."

"Yes it is Rose." Adrian walked over to me and took my hand, he looked at Dimitri "Do you want to explain or shall I?"

"I'm sorry I can't lie anymore," Dimitri said. "Lissa never healed me; I can only go in the sun because I killed Stephen and stole this." Dimitri held up his hand only to reveal a ring, he had killed Stephen Salvatore and stole his magic sunlight protection ring.

In the mitts of Stephen's tragic death Elena and Damien became close and Elena revealed her true feeling for him (Elena and Damian lived happily ever after TOGETHER) any ways back to Rose and Dimitri...

"He has been playing you Rose, he was never healed, he was never normal he just wanted to get close to you so he could kill you.""How could you do this to me?" I screamed at Dmitri.

"Well I never thought if it but this loopgagroo (half werewolf, half human) named Graves gave me the idea, then I killed this chick named Anna and another one called Catherine."

"You looser I hate you." I picked up a wooden char near the table and broke off a leg. I ran at Dimitri. I smashed him right in between the eyes, and then I grabbed my silver stake and pushed it into his heart and killed him.

HA

"Oh, Adrian I was wrong to choose him over you, can you ever forgive me?"

"Of, course I can baby...come here." He grabbed me into a breath taking kiss, picked me up and took me to the bed, and this time I had protection...

P.S. Because of Graves' betrayal Dru skipped peacefully into Christophe's arms and they lived happily ever after.


	2. AN

Okay. So due to some really rude and obnoxious people, (and Fanfiction(.)net going all Nazi on us) I, along with many, many other people, are going on a 48 hour ban of Fanfiction(.)net from midnight, June 8, until midnight of June 10, and I encourage everyone reading this to ban it also. There is a group of people who are purposely reporting stories for no obvious reason, just to get them taken off because they find it funny. The ban is a way protest, and hopefully make ff stop the group. Thank you for all who read this, and hopefully you will stay off of Fanfiction(.)net for those days.

Also...

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be loosing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden

amulet black rose

moonstruckgirl15

RozaXDimkaBelikovForever

sageivashkov

Ozera's Girl


End file.
